


Secrets at Halloween

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Force celebrates Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rounding up Recruits

"So, what are you going to be?" Wes asked Jen.

"I'm sorry?" Jen asked as she put her weapon cleaning supplies on the table and sat down.

"For Halloween," Wes replied, dropping indolently onto the bench, eyes alight with anticipation. "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I don't dress up for Halloween," Jen replied.

"Yeah," Katie said, "Jen's too old for Halloween." She and Trip came up the stairs together.

Wes shook his head, "Oh, we can't have that," he declared before turning on his best 'puppy eyes' for Jen, "Jen, I beg you, the annual Halloween charity festival is coming up and I am required to help out, but Dad said they'd hire people to help out. Only catch is, you have to dress up."

"We'd get paid?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Wes replied, "I'm in charge of finding people, so I thought I'd come talk to you guys before we run ads."

"I'm in," Katie said.

"I guess I'm in," Trip said nervously, as Katie stared at him.

"We'll go ask Lucas," Katie declared happily, grabbing Trip's arm and dragging him back down the stairs.

Jen began to clean her weapon, "I'll consider it," she said after a moment.

"Ok," Wes said.

"Just out of curiosity," Jen said as Wes stood, "What are you going to be?"

Wes grinned, "Guess. Your only clue is, I will not be a Power Ranger." He stood up, "I have to go."

"Wes!" Jen shouted as Wes raced down the stairs.


	2. Rounding up Recruits

Wes found Lucas at a Nick'o'Time job. "Hey Lucas," he said, grabbing a brush and dipping it into the paint.

"Hey," Lucas replied, "thanks for the help."

"No problem," Wes said. "Did Katie find you yet?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, "I never saw Mr. Collins as a charity kind of guy."

"Well, he lets them use his land and building, and the Silver Guardians will provide security this year. I 'volunteer' to help out for him too." Wes replied as he painted. "Dad gives up a lot of money for the festival, so he calls it charity."

"But we're getting paid?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Wes said, "See, most of the booths are sponsored. The sponsors pay whoever runs their booth, so the organizers pay whoever they hire extra. I run the dunking booth for BioLabs, but I don't get paid."

"Ouch," Lucas replied, "So, what kind of costumes are acceptable?"

"Nothing overly sexual or graphic, like from a slasher movie. Although Freddie Kruger, Jason or Michael Myers are pretty common. Nothing over the top and all. Clowns, Power Rangers and such are good." Wes replied.

"What are you going to be?" Lucas asked.

"It's a surprise," Wes replied.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me, I won't tell," Lucas coaxed, slinging white paint all over Wes.

"Hey!" Wes yelped, leaping away from Lucas. He tripped over one of the open paint cans. The can tipped over and created a pool of pale green paint. Wes overbalanced and landed in the spill. Lucas stared at him for a long moment before he started laughing.


	3. I'm Looking For Something In Red

Eric looked Wes up and down, a suspicious twitching of his lips the only clue that Wes's costume had even amused him. "And who are you supposed to be?" He asked.

Wes glared at Eric, "You know exactly who I am supposed to be. It's your fault I'm dressed like this in the first place!"

"How is this," Eric gestured to Wes's costume, "my fault?" He paused, "And how did you find it in your size?"

"The Internet," Wes replied shortly, "And you said you were lousy at poker! You weren't supposed to win!"

"Well, Red Butler," Eric said, smirking and leaning closer to Wes, "I lied."


End file.
